Dear Loverboy
by fandomgirlforeva
Summary: Keith is a lonely artist that hates getting close to people. He's usually a loner, until a strange message pops up on his phone when he's drawing in the park from a boy that calls himself Loverboy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender or any of the places that are inspired by the show. I don't own the characters, and I don't own anything that could be related to the show in any way except for the actual idea for the AU.**

 **And also the emails used for Keith and Lance are hopefully not real, and I do not suggest trying to actually use the email to try and contact a real person because I used one that came off the top of my head not knowing if it was real or not.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day as Keith sat on a park bench in the middle of the city park. The sun was shining directly through the tree that he was currently sketching in his sketchbook. Keith was an art major at Marmora Academy, with a minor in creative writing. He dressed like a typical artist, a cherry red leather jacket, black skinny jeans that look like they've been through the shredder, a black beanie, earrings all the way up his ears, black motorcycle boots, some sort of graphic tee that he had got at Hot Topic, and a black choker. He didn't like people because he claimed they 'didn't understand him', but it reality he didn't want to get closer to people in fear of being deserted. So he kept himself away from people that he thought he could get too close to, or anyone, for that matter. The only people that he actually cared about was a very small group of people that he had known ever since he first moved to this town with his mom after his dad had died.

But even with the select few people in his life that he could stand, he preferred to be alone. That was mainly why he was sitting alone in a park at 7:00 in the morning, with his phone turned off, and his drawing pad and assorted pencils and colors on his lap with his legs folded underneath him and a hot chocolate resting next to him. It was a chilly day, but the sun made it feel slightly warmer than it really was and Keith didn't mind a little cold as long as he could distract himself with drawing. When he was younger, that was all he could do to keep himself away from thinking of his grief about his dad, he would just draw anything that came to mind to keep his hands and mind away from anything that could cause himself harm.

Keith shook his head to keep himself out of that dark place again and decided to focus on the smaller details of his drawing since he had already drawn the majority of the background and the main thing he had to work on now was the foreground. He was a quick artist since he had a good eye for detail and talent that came from years of watching other artists and developing his own technique. He was almost always mostly happy with his drawings, going back over them once or twice down the road to find any obvious mistakes and drawing errors that would glare at him later on and annoy him to no end if he would happen to look at the drawing again. He didn't think he was the best artist in the world, but he thought that he was actually a little better than just averagely good because he could capture exactly what he wanted to on the page instead of making it look like a bunch of random lines and colors.

It was another hour or so before Keith finally finished his drawing and finally turned his phone back on. When it finally loaded his screen exploded with texts from Shiro, Pidge, and Allura since they were stressing out about where he wandered off to so early in the morning. Keith couldn't help the small smile as he texted them all back individually and told them he was fine and he was on his way back to the campus now, but there was also another notification that someone had AirDropped a message into his notes and with a raised eyebrow he opened it to find a strange message.

 _Dear Emo Boy in the Park,_

 _Hi, so I hope this is you because otherwise that would be totally embarrassing but I just saw you in the park and thought you were cute so I decided to send a message to you since I don't kno your name and I'm a total chicken so I didn't walk up to you. But here's my email since I'm old fashioned and don't actually text a whole lot. So I really hope you actually get this, and you are the cute guy in the cherry red jacket with the sketchpad. Loverboy3752_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Loverboy_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender or any of those characters. They all belong to Dreamworks and the writers.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't think of anything along this part of the story so I just decided to make it short and I'll make the next one longer.**

* * *

Keith sat there in shock as he stared at the message, and thought it was slightly strange that this person had messaged him. What if they were some old person that was a pedophile and they wanted to sell him into sex trafficking or something? But, at the same time, this person could also actually be genuinely interested in him and he could be his age. Keith had no idea what to do, so instead he decided to stand up and walk around the park a little bit to try and figure out if he could find the person that sent him the message. It had to at least be someone with an iPhone, because someone with a flip phone couldn't AirDrop a message to him.

Keith quickly collected his belongings and gently tucked them away into the messenger bag that he had for his supplies so he didn't lose them, and stood up so he could throw away his empty cup and look for the mysterious sender, who he now would refer to as, Loverboy since the weirdo didn't actually leave his real name.

The college student walked around the entire park, but there was nobody there. He didn't even remember seeing someone else in the park. They must've seen him when he was too busy fixing his drawing to notice anything else going on around him, that happened a little too much for his liking. People would say they've seen him drawing in the courtyard on campus, or in some coffee shop, and he has no idea what to say. ' _Thanks for watching me_ '? ' _I didn't see you but thanks for creepily identifying me_ '? There wasn't much that he could do when people tell him something like that. He already didn't have the best people skills, so someone saying they had seen him already doing something that he enjoyed more privately, it was a little creepy and unnerving.

Unfortunately, the search for Loverboy had to come to an abrupt halt when Shiro texted him, saying that he would miss his afternoon classes if he didn't come back to campus, and Keith knew he was right. He doesn't want to ruin his perfect attendance record just because some guy messaged him calling him cute. And that was another thing, he was not cute! He drove a motorcycle for heaven's sake! That is not cute! Puppies or kittens were cute! Babies spewing out random syllables were cute! _Keith_ was not cute! He dressed like a biker, acted like a closed off emo, and didn't take any shit from anybody no matter how cool or popular that person thought they were. He was not cute!

Keith was muttering about that on the walk to his motorcycle, and was still miffed as he drove to Marmora Academy and walked into his first class. For most of the lecture, he didn't really pay attention, he just doodled on his notebook with a sharpie as the professor talked about photography setups and lighting. He didn't pay attention for the full two hours, and when the class was finally let out he immediately went to his dorm room and got onto his computer. With a deep breath, he typed in the email that Loverboy had given him.

 _Dear Loverboy…_


	3. Chapter 3

**And before anyone asks, yes, I know how to actually spell the word know, but when I text or email I usually drop the 'w' because I'm a lazy American and don't like to type correctly. And please, don't come after me for the 'lazy American' line, it's just a joke.**

 **I don't own any of the characters from Voltron Legendary Defender or any content that might seem familiar from the show.**

 **Oh and if anyone's confused, the _italics_ are used for emails if they're used for several lines or sentences, but I also use them for emphasis on words.**

* * *

 _Dear Loverboy,_

 _I don't kno why I'm writing back to you. I kno nothing about you, and I don't kno what you want or who you are. I hope you kno that I'm not expecting anything from this because you're a stranger and you could be a fifty year old man that is a creepy pedophile but I want to kno why you decided to send me a note today in the park because it's been nagging at me ever since this morning._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emo Park Boy_

Keith lets out a breath and shuts the lid on his computer so he wouldn't dwell on it, or at least he _thought_ he wouldn't dwell on it. But for the entire day he was checking his phone for a notification that Loverboy had responded to him. But he didn't for the entire day. Keith was antsy and anxious for the majority of the afternoon and evening, and when he went to meet his friends they noticed immediately. "Okay Keith, you're always checking your phone, you're not talking to us, what's up? Do you have a new beau or something?" Pidge gains a mischievous glint in her eye. "Are you waiting for some naughty texts?"

Keith rolls his eyes. "No, my professor said he would send details about our new assignment later today and I want to know so I can start it later."

Keith was a natural liar, so creating a scenario about an assignment instead of telling his friends that he was waiting for an anonymous reply from some dude named Loverboy that sent a message to him in the park, seemed like a better answer. But it didn't seem like Allura bought it. "Really? All my professors give us details in class. Were you not paying attention?"

Keith shrugs, "it's for my photography class, so it's pretty boring. I doodles on my notebook for most of the class and didn't start paying attention until he said something about an assignment. I talked to him and he said that he'd send me the details since I, 'didn't bother paying attention and I was too good for the class'. So I'm waiting for it."

Allura, Shiro, and Pidge share a look before turning back to Keith and saying simultaneously, "that's bullshit."

Keith rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Riiiiiight, so you guys think I have some new boyfriend or girlfriend that I'm seeing now? Is that it?"

His three friends nod, once again all at the same time and Keith throws up his hands in annoyance. "Not everything is about romance ya know!"

Allura giggles, "c'mon Keith. In the time that I've known you, you've _never_ had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Don't you want to try and date someone? Have you ever even dated?"

Keith shakes his head. "I have no desire to devote my time to someone else that'll end up ditching me when they think they've found some other sorry douche that's 'better'. I don't need to waste my time when I'm perfectly happy alone."

Shiro shrugs, "we just want what's best for you Keith. Take Allura and I, we've been much happier since we got together. Who knows, you could find someone that makes you happy enough that you wouldn't mind devoting your time to."

The student in the leather jacket scoffs, "yeah, I doubt anyone can be that special."

Just as he replied, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he jumps, causing his three friends to widen their eyes. "Keith are you okay?"

He nods quickly, "yeah, I'm fine. My professor just emailed me and it scared me."

They nod in understanding and he pulls out his phone to see what had scared him.

 **One New Message From: Loverboy3752**

Keith opens the message and quickly reads through the email.

 _Dear Emo Park Boy,_

 _Yeah, I understand that it's kinda strange, but I can promise you that I am not a 50 year old man that is into younger children. I am a 22 year old college student that attends Voltron University in Altea. I am majoring in Education and minoring in Foreign Language. If you want I can give you the phone number for my professor if you want to confirm that I am who I say I am? But anyway, if you wanna kno more about me I have dark brown hair, pretty dark tan skin, I am covered in freckles pretty much from head to toe because of how much I'm out in the sun when I visit my family in Cuba, and I have dark blue eyes. I am the middle child, literally, with three siblings older than me and three that are younger than me, and I have eight cousins, four nephews, five nieces, and two of my grandparents are still alive and all of my family lives within the same block of each other, and I'm the only one in my family currently in America. I'm 6'0 tall, I live with my roommate Hunk, I am single, and I have a strange fascination with cats, especially big ones, like lions. My favorite color is blue, and I'm not usually too chicken to not talk to you in person but you were really hot and it caught me off guard and I got nervous. So, anyway. That's a little bit about me. I hope you decide to at least email me back if you want to try being friends, even if it's just through emails._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Loverboy_

Keith shuts his phone off as soon as he's done reading the message and looks back up to see his friends staring at him intently. "What the hell are you doing?"

They all smile at him, "that expression that you had, that was _totally_ not your professor." Pidge informs him with a shit eating grin. "So spill, who is he or she?"

Keith crosses his arms with a huff. "I'll have you know, there is no significant he or she. It actually _was_ my professor."

Shiro raises his eyebrow, "oh really? So you wouldn't mind letting us see the email?"

Keith rolls his eyes and scrolls through his emails until he found one from his professor about an old project. With a little tweaking, he hid the date and time that it was sent at and he hands his phone over. His friends read over the message, and their grins slowly disappear to disappointed frowns. "Oh." They all say in tandem as Shiro hands the phone back to a very smug Keith.

"Told ya."

Pidge leans back in her seat with a pout. "But you looked so excited! I thought _for sure_ there was a lover or something!"

Keith scoffs, "right, unless you suddenly want to make it seem like 'my lover' is a 60 year old man with balding spots, a bad attempt at a comb over, and someone that dresses in sweater vests, khakis, and old loafers."

Allura and Shiro snort, trying to contain their laughter while Pidge gives him a look. "Now that's just condescending."

Keith collects his stuff and stands up. "Yeah, well you deserve it. Now I should get home to start the project, otherwise I might forget."

After their goodbyes Keith hurries back to his dorm and opens his computer.

 _Dear Loverboy,_

 _I'm not sure what to do right now. I want to see where this goes, but on the other hand I don't entirely kno what's going to come out of it. I think we can start by being friends, although I'm still skeptical about who you say you are. Granted, that's a lot of detail if you were, in fact, a faker. But anyone can make up a story. I've done it many times in class to keep myself occupied. Thank you for sharing all of that, and I'll just have to stow my doubt since it would be nice to have someone else to talk to that I didn't grow up with._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A very uncertain Emo Park Boy_


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was ecstatic when he got a reply from the mysterious guy he had seen in the park. He had had no idea going into this that it would actually work. He saw on television and movies that sometimes things like this would happen, but he didn't think it would actually work! He was hoping that the AirDrop message would work, but he didn't think he would actually get emails from the hot guy that he had seen in the park. But now, he did. And he couldn't be more excited.

 _Dear Emo Park Boy,_

 _I'm not really sure either because I've never done this before but starting as friends was really all I wanted. I just thought you looked pretty cool so I wanted to get to kno you more. And you're along my line of thinking as well! All of my friends, I've grown up with them. It'll be nice to be able to tell someone about myself without them already knowing everything. And we can take this at your comfort level, since it'll probably be similar to mine. I'm glad you agreed to emailing me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Loverboy_

Lance turned off his phone and sighed to himself. Sure, emailing was slow, but he liked to do it the old fashioned way. Well, old fashioned-ish. He liked doing the 'Dear Whoever' and 'Sincerely Me' because he thought it could hold a sense of anonymity. So what if it took a while? Emailing held a little bit of mystery, while texting it'd just be weird if you started out and ended every text like that.

As Lance was contemplating this, he didn't hear his roommate come into his dorm room. "Hey Lance, so would you rather have chicken burritos or beef burritos tonight? Because I have both in the fridge and I'm not sure what you're hungry for." After a few minutes when Hunk didn't receive a response from his normally hyperactive friend he looks over to him, to see him just sitting at his desk with nothing out, and just staring out the window of their dorm. "Lance?" He asks again, but no response.

Cautiously, Hunk approached him. He didn't want to anger him because he had seen _way_ too many horror movies where someone sat like that and you didn't something sudden and then the demon burns your face off. Hunk lightly taps his shoulder before hurling himself back when Lance jumps back into reality. He looks behind him and smiles, "oh hey Hunk." He cocks his head in confusion. "Why are you on the ground?"

Hunk breathes out a sigh of relief and stands up. "I thought you were possessed for a minute. You had that natural, 'I'm possessed' sitting pose so I didn't want my face to get burned off."

Lance laughs before standing up and cracking his back. "So why did you tap me anyway?"

Hunk laughs, "oh right. Do you want chicken or beef burritos tonight? I need to use up some of my ingredients."

Lance thinks for a second before snapping his fingers, "chicken _and_ beef!"

So, Hunk whips of chicken and beef burritos and the two sit on the couch to watch movies, while Lance glanced at his phone every couple of seconds. "Dude, seriously, what are you waiting for when you look at your phone? You've been doing it since this morning when you came back from meeting me at the coffee shop. Is something going on?"

Lance shakes his head quickly, "of course not! I just…oh forget it. Yes, there is something going on. I saw this guy in the park when I took a shortcut to meet you and I AirDropped a message to him, and now we're emailing."

Hunk almost choked on his burrito. "You did what!?"

Lance scratches the back of his neck as his cheeks heat up. "I'm emailing this good looking guy that I saw in the park."

Hunk couldn't believe his ears. "You didn't go up to him? You didn't ask him name? You didn't talk to him for real? How do you know it's actually him!?"

Lance shrugs, "I got scared and decided to just send him a message. And no, I didn't ask him what his name is because if he wants to tell me, he'll tell me. And I know it's him Hunk. I just do."

Hunk shakes his head with a disbelieving laugh. "I've gotta say Lance, you're known for making decisions quickly without thinking, but I think this has gotta be the craziest plan you've ever had."

Lance smiles, "thanks Hunk. That means a lot."

A ring from his phone had Lance snatching it off the couch to check if it was Emo Park Boy, which it was. "Oh my God it's him!" Lance shrieks and Hunk's eyes widen.

"Seriously!?"

Lance nods rapidly and opens the message as Hunk jumps over so he was able to read it.

 _Dear Loverboy,_

 _Thank you for your understanding. I guess since we're getting to kno each other I might as well tell you a little about myself? I'm 23 years old, I have black hair that I wear long because when my dad was younger he wore his hair like I am. I'm an orphan, I have no family that I kno of, and I don't like face-to-face confrontation, so thank you for not coming up to me because I might have turned you away. I have social anxiety, so I have a close friend group of three people, maybe four if this goes well? I wear a red leather jacket most days because it matches my red motorcycle, I wear black biker boots that belonged to my dad, and I'm studying to be an artist and a creative writer at the Marmora Academy. My eye color is really strange, because it's naturally purple, and my favorite colors are black and red. That's pretty much it, and I'm glad that we're not rushing into anything._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emo Park Boy_

"Seriously? He calls you _Loverboy_?" Hunk asks, giving Lance a look. "I thought you changed that email."

Lance shakes his head as he reads the message several times over. "No…I gave him my personal email instead of my school." He talked slowly because he wasn't focusing on his words, more on the email.

Hunk scans the email again, "what are you gonna say back? That's some pretty personal stuff right there, man."

Lance nods, "yeah, I know." Lance angles his phone away from Hunk so his friend didn't see his reply, and he started to type out his response.

 _Dear Emo Park Boy,_

 _From the sound of it, I think we're going to get along a lot better than I thought. I try to come off confident to other people, but in reality I'm scared to death of being in large groups because I feel like I'm overlooked and not paid any attention so I act like a clown. People don't take me seriously because they think I'm dumb, but I don't think I am. I just try to downplay myself so people feel more comfortable around me, even when I do really well on something. People talk to me all the time about their problems, but they don't listen to mine, and even if they do, they laugh them off. I'm not honest with my friends, but I used to suffer with an eating disorder and I have ADHD. When I was 12, I only weighed about 60 pounds because I maybe ate one meal a day, and even then I was at risk of throwing it up. I act impulsively, and am always super hyper so it can sometimes be a struggle to pay attention in class and I goof off to make something more interesting, but I kno I shouldn't. So really, you and I aren't really that different. I'm sorry about your parents, and I don't understand what you had to go through, but I hope you'd talk to me about it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A not-so-confident Loverboy_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for such a late update! Everything has been super hectic the past couple of months and I have had completely writer's block over this story. I will be making updates for my other stories and thank you everyone for your patience. I will definitely be adding a lot more to this story so hopefully everyone sticks with me:). I also don't own anything, everything belongs to Dreamworks and their amazing actors and outstanding artists.**

* * *

Keith stares at his screen, running his hand through his hair nervously. He has no idea how to respond to such a deep confession. _This_ was why he never had any conversations with other people! He had absolutely _**no**_ bedside manner. Someone would say their pet died, he would reply 'that sucks' or 'ouch, hope it wasn't painful' and they'd hurt him in some way. Or if a girl confessed to him about her feelings for him because he was 'good looking and emo' and she was attracted to him, he would look her in the eye, say 'you'll get over it' or 'everyone makes bad choices' and just walk off. They'd cry and whatever and he'd feel bad afterward, but he didn't know what else to say! So now, staring at Loverboy's deep email, he was at a complete loss. And Loverboy was waiting for something that might equal his depth. Keith swallows a very thick lump in his throat before typing out his response.

 _Dear Loverboy,_

 _I don't know what to say to that. I'm not good with this kind of stuff so I'm just going to tell you now, that I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emo Park Boy_

Keith sends the email, immediately after he leans his phone against his chin and starts tapping the back of it nervously, starting to regret that horrible, _horrible_ answer to such a deep confession. Maybe he can take it back? No that would be weird, maybe he could send an apology for the past one and Loverboy would forgive him? He stressed out for ten minutes, staying in the same position until he heard a ping on his phone and looked down to see that Loverboy had responded.

 _Dear Emo Park Boy,_

 _You're such a dork. ;P_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Loverboy_

Keith's heart stopped for a minute and his face heated up. Who would've thought that he would be attracted to a guy that uses an emoticon instead of an emoji like most normal people their age. Guess he learns something new everyday.

* * *

It's several months later and Keith isn't really sad to say that he's fallen in love with Loverboy. They hadn't seen each other's faces yet since they agreed it would be an anonymous friendship, but he fell in love with his personality, and his jokes, and his preference to all things old school. It was ridiculous, he had never been in love, at least not this hard, and he hadn't even really _met_ the guy! He just emailed him, he didn't know if he was older, younger, skinny, fat, smelly, anything! He just knew his basic appearance, his family life, most of his interests, and that he loved big cats. That was it. But he couldn't help falling for him! Loverboy was nice, funny, loved to make passes at him, and seemed either gay or bisexual since he had AirDropped Keith on the basis that he was hot. Keith couldn't help but fall in love. "Keith!? Are you ready!?" Keith almost dropped his phone as Shiro came into the room. "Are you ready? We're leaving."

Keith blew out a huff of air, "yeah totally, I was just checking a few things on my phone."

He and his friends were going to go visit the zoo since none of them had classes and Shiro needed to get over his heart break from Allura. She had ended their relationship because Keith's ex had shown interest in her and she had always thought he was hot. So now, Allura and Lotor are a thing and nobody talks to her from their friend group since she broke Shiro's already fragile heart. After three weeks of Shiro's wallowing in self pity they decided to take him to the zoo, A) because he loved it there, and B) they were hiring and they wanted him to get a job away from any of their hangout spots with Allura since she didn't like going to the zoo. She claimed it smelled and there was too much walking.

Shiro smiled, but it wasn't as happy and carefree as he had been before Allura broke it off. "Ok great, everyone is waiting so we should get going." He left Keith's room and Keith sighs.

The younger man hates seeing his brother like this. He was sad all the time, his teaching was less direct, he was disorganized, and his normally clean and crisp appearance was wrinkled and sometimes he didn't shower for days. So he had had enough, texted all their close friends, and they decided to take Shiro to the zoo. They didn't tell him where they were taking him, all the said was that they were going somewhere and he had to be ready to walk. He had stared at them like they were insane, but they didn't tell him one single detail. No matter how much he nagged at them to.

When Keith finally came down, there group got into the beat up minivan that they all paid for, minus Keith who had his own payments to make on his motorcycle, and they were off. They turned on a random radio station and started shouting and dancing around in their seats to every song, no matter if they knew it or not. Because of their erratic behavior, people would stare at them at every single light, causing basic teenagers to sneer at them in disgust, stressed out people to crack a smile, and little children laughing and dancing along with them since they could hear the songs through the open windows. The group of friends didn't find it necessary to be the weirdos that sit in awkward silences. They wanted to have fun, live their life, and be out of breath when they're done. It was utterly ridiculous but they loved it so it didn't matter.

* * *

It was half an hour later when they finally arrived. When Hunk had first seen the familiar mile markers, he informed Keith that they had to keep the secret to the very end, and that's how Pidge's scarf ended up wrapped around Shiro's eyes as they took the exit and finished the 10 minute drive to the zoo. When they got out of the van they led Shiro to the ticket booth, bought the tickets, and ushered him through the gates. "Seriously guys this is getting a little ridiculous." Shiro admonishes as he almost trips over something as they turn him around so he would see the zoo's sign as soon as they took off the blindfold.

"Ok I think it's time to show him, don't you guys?" Pidge smirks at them as she and Keith take both ends of the scarf and pull so the thin fabric falls away form the older man's eyes.

After a few seconds of hard blinking against the sunlight he looks around and gasps, his eyes lighting up and a smile practically splitting his face in two. "Seriously!?"

He looks at his three friends and they nod, "yeah Shiro, we wanted to cheer you up. So we brought you here, completely our treat." Hunk confirms.

Shiro hugged all three of his friends before taking off, leaving the three others to try and catch up to him, all very proud that they got him back to his old self.

* * *

For the rest of the day they walked around the zoo, eating horrible junk food, laughing at each other when they're being dorks, and making a lot more positive memories in Shiro's favorite place. It was near the end of the day when they finally revealed the other surprise. "So Shiro, we know how you love this place so much, obviously, and we have another surprise for you." Hunk starts, sending a sly smile to their now-confused friend.

"We thought what could make you happier than being here almost 24/7?" Keith continues, mirroring Hunk's smirk.

"So we sent in your resume! And they accepted for an interview!" Pidge squeals, skipping the smirk all together and letting her face be lit up with a wide grin.

Shiro's eyes widen to size of dinner plates. "Are you serious!?" It seemed like he said that a lot today.

All of his friends nod and drag him to the main office, where they knock and only have to wait a few minutes for a man to open the door, but when Shiro straightens up, it wasn't for the fact that this guy was gonna give him an interview. It was the fact that he was ripped, and _hot_. He had thick light brown hair that hung down in his face, thin red glasses, and dark skin that reminded Shiro of melted milk chocolate. He had muscles that rivaled Shiro's, even though Shiro had been in the National Guard for four years before he had been injured, and he was taller than Shiro which made the shorter man drool. His jawline was sharp enough to cut glass with features that seemed to be precisely cut to make him look even hotter. He was dressed in a dark purple polo which just made his skin look darker in comparison and Shiro could feel his face going red, and it wasn't from a sunburn. "Hey guys, I'm assuming you're the ones that called me last week to tell me about your friend?"

The three teen nod enthusiastically, "yep and this is him!" They all point to Shiro and the good looking man _finally_ looks him in the eye.

His smile seemed to get even bigger, showing off dimples in both cheeks that made Shiro's heart melt. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Adam Ward, I'm the Faculty Manager here. You must be Takashi Shirogane?"

The fact that he pronounced his name right, and when his brown eyes met Shiro's grey ones he could barely speak before Keith notices his brother-figure being a bisexual disaster and elbowing him in the ribs to get him to come back to reality. Shiro shakes his head like he just woke up and extends his hand to take Adam's outstretched one, they both had a firm grip and immediately they recognized each other as fellow soldiers. "Yes I am, but if all goes well then you can probably call me Shiro."

Adam laughs deep in his chest and Shiro's friends choose that moment to leave their friend with knowing smirks on their faces. "So would you like to start the interview?" Adam asks, stepping back to let Shiro into his office.

Shiro nods obligingly and walks in to sit in the chair on the other side of Adam's desk, while the taller man shuts the door and sits on the chair opposite Shiro. "So, Mr. Shirogane," Shiro had to fight down a shiver at the use of his name, "I've read your file and it's very impressive. You're a strong worker, you used to be in the National Guard before an honorable discharge with the rank of Sergeant, quite impressive for someone that was only in the Guard for four years. You now teach PE at Marmora Academy and you took in a young boy named Keith Kogane when you were 18 because both his parents died. You now live in a joint apartment with him and you have come to this zoo since you were little so you want to work here, is that about right?"

Shiro raises an eyebrow with an incredulous laugh. "My resume says all that? I don't recall putting that."

Adam laughs again, the same laugh as earlier than made Shiro's heart skip. "Well not exactly, the National Guard is definitely in there, but I got a lot of my information from the very long phone call I got from your friends. It was very amusing actually, how dedicated they are to get you to work here. Why all of a sudden? We do definitely have a need for a strong guy like you, but we've had a position open for a while and I'm surprised it took you so long."

Shiro scratches the back of his neck, "yeah well, I didn't actually know about it until now. You see, my friends brought me here to cheer me up after a messy break up and I guess they thought a job here would be good for me."

Adam leans forward on his desk and quirks an eyebrow, "do _you_ think it would be good for you here?"

Shiro's eyes widen and he nods rapidly. "Yes definitely."

Adam leans back and stands up. "Well, then I think I've heard all I need to, how about you stick around and we can talk about your schedule, unless your friends desperately need you back?"

Shiro shakes his head, "no, they're fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith all split up to do what they wanted while Shiro talked to Adam. Keith retrieved his sketchbook from the car and walked to the different habitats, sketching what he saw. After the first habitat he received a text from Shiro, **Staying in the office for a while, need to talk about the schedule.**

Keith smirked and replied to him, _That better be the only thing you do;)_

 **Shut up.**

Keith laughed and walked until he found the lion cage. He remembered Loverboy telling him that he loved lions and decided to make a picture for him. Luckily for him, it was hot out so the lions stayed almost completely still, minus breathing. It felt that as soon as he finished the sketch one of the workers came out form behind one of the doors with a large chunk of meat. The female lion immediately perked up and ran at him, Keith threw his sketchbook down and ran to the fence, he was about to warn the keeper, but the female lion stopped right in front of him and sat down like a large dog. Keith cocks his head to the side as the boy laughs and throws the large chunk of meat at her, she caught it easily and started gnawing on it while the keeper retreated to get another piece that he gave to the male lion. When he finished feeding the two lions, he finally looks up to see Keith at the edge of the habitat, looking both fearful and in awe of what he was doing. The keeper chuckles to himself before leaving the habitat and walking over to him. "You look a little nervous about what I was doing."

Keith gapes at him, "uh yeah! I thought she was going to attack you!"

The boy laughs, "nah, Blue would never do that to me. The first day I fed her I thought she was going to, but she did the exact same thing. Blue looks mean but she's one of the sweetest animals in here. She would never hurt me intentionally, maybe unless I tried to take her food from her."

"But that's just a regular thing? You showing up with their food and she lunges at you?"

He nods, "yeah, pretty much. She does that to me trying to scare me. She thinks she's funny."

Keith chuckles, "you seem really attached to them."

The keeper nods, "yeah, I've been working here for a couple years and the lions are my favorite. Oh, that's really rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Lance."

"Keith."

The keeper takes off his hat and wipes a line of sweat from his head, causing Keith's eyes to widen. _Shit._ He thought as dark blue eyes make contact with his violet ones. Sure, from a distance the boy looked built, with a well filled out chest and long legs that were obvious from his khaki pants and blue polo, but Keith didn't realize how good looking until he took off his hat and thick dark brown hair tumbled out that matched his smooth mocha skin, that was also covered in freckles. "So Keith, what brings you here?"

Keith was knocked out of his reverie when Lance spoke again. "Oh, my brother is thinking about getting a job here, and I'm just looking at the lions."

Lance turns so he's facing them as well and smiles. "The female is named Blue because of her eyes. Before I got here, nobody bothered to name any of the animals here, so I took the liberty to. The male is Zeus because when he's not laying around he's huge and really powerful, all the other animals know that he's the king of everything around here, especially when he roars. Man, I love being on the other side of the park and he roars, I can feel it in my chest and all the other animals huddle next to each other. I have no doubt that if he ever wanted to escape his habitat he totally could. He wouldn't do anything obviously since he's a lazy ass, but he's scary enough." As Lance spoke, Blue walks over to the edge of the habitat and presses her large head up against the fence so Lance reaches his fingers through the chain link to scratch her head. "And Blue, she's one tough lady but she likes to play the part of a harmless kitten. Zeus may act like the King, but I know that he listens to whatever Blue tells him. They're a match, you know? In a pride, the male lion is in charge of being with all the women to have more cubs, but we've had other females in here that Zeus doesn't even pay attention to. Some other zoos have wanted him to get some large male lions for themselves, but he won't pay attention to their females. Blue is his one and only."

As if she understood him, Blue leaves the fence and stalks over to Zeus. He lifts his head when she gets close enough and they lick each other before Blue lays down next to him and he even throws a large paw over the side of her, as if they were cuddling. "That's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen." Keith says as he brings out his phone and takes a picture so he could draw it later.

"Yeah, they are really cute. So hey, since I'm done here do you want a quick tour of the park so I can introduce you to all of the other animals?"

Keith nods, and once he retrieves his sketchbook they walk around the park for the next hour or so, Lance talking about all of his animals, and Keith just listening. Both of them falling in love more and more as their time wore on.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry everyone finals are coming up for school so it's a super short update and I'm super stressed because of everything that's been happening lately with my partner and my family and trying to decide what my future is going to be it's all so overwhelming! But I am determined to finish this story no matter what so here's a very short chapter so get things moving again.**

 **I don't own Voltron or any of its characters that all belongs to the amazing crew at Dreamworks and I am but a sucky fanfiction writer.**

 **My Spanish teacher sucks so I don't know Spanish so I just used Google Translate I'm sorry to all of the readers who can speak Spanish I am a terribly lazy person and haven't started trying to learn Spanish on my own.**

 **There is also a naughty scene at the end of the chapter so I will put up a warning for anyone too young or sensitive for that content because I sometimes like to read that stuff but I know others don't.**

 **So enjoy this new chapter of Dear Loverboy and comment, subscribe, PM me I don't care I love feedback as long as you don't tear me to shreds and be rude and with that I'll catch ya'll later;)**

* * *

It wasn't until he got home that night that Lance realized how fucked he was. And when he _did_ realize it, he went into full-blown panic mode. _**He just flirted with a guy that wasn't Emo Park Boy! What if he found out!? What if he would be angry!? What if Lance told him by accident!? What if he didn't even care and let Lance do it!? Why would the guy care about Lance after he cheated on him!? Should he change his name!? Should he never talk to Emo Park Boy again!?**_

He was so busy worrying that when his phone rang, he jumped and his legs gave out so he hit the ground hard. He was still on the ground when he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lance! How's my favorite brother?" His sister Veronica was on the other end and sounded way too happy.

"I'm terrible because I think I'm technically cheating on a guy except we're not really dating but I really like him but instead of staying with liking him I met a guy at the zoo and we talked and hung out and he was sweet and pretty but the other guy looked really pretty too but I don't know because I never actually saw his face and we only talk through email and I'm freaking out because my first boy might get mad and leave me and then I tell my second boy that I'm free but then my second boy meets my first boy by accident and they fall in love and leave me high and dry and then I'm without two boys that I'm falling in love with instead of my two boys staying with me and I don't know what to do and Veronica, I need you to help me!'

Veronica had no idea what just happened. She sat there, on the other side of the phone, for a very long time as she waited for Lance to breathe because he had said all of that without taking a breath. "Um, Lance? Are you ok?"

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" Lance screams into the phone suddenly, causing Veronica to fall off the couch.

"Ow, alright already!" Veronica groans as she feels the back of her head for a bump. "Dios mío Lance I'm gonna have a huevo de ganso the size of our familia you scream so loud!"

"I'm sorry Ronnie but I'm freaking out! And I'm desperate!"

Veronica shushes him, "Oye, just calm down hermano and tell me this whole story again but with a lot more breaths."

And so Lance tells her the story of his life for the past couple of months. All of the things he told his Emo Park Boy, everything that his love told him in return, and finally about the boy at the zoo that day. Their conversation went well into the night, but the end resulted in Lance feeling even more confused. Veronica told him that if he feels that he's falling for the boy at the zoo, then there's no reason he should keep stringing along Emo Park Boy. If you fall in love with someone while you think you're in love with someone else, then the first person was never your love. But what was he supposed to do? They had been 'dating' for several months now, he couldn't just break it off because of a boy at the zoo! Could he? No, he was going to forget about Keith. It was just a fluke, he didn't mean anything to him.

 **~Months Later~**

Lance was screwed.

He was royally, severely, completely, totally, catastrophically, screwed. He was in love with two men. Two amazing, two independent, two fiery, two _very different_ men! He had been talking with Emo Park Boy for almost a year and had been talking to Keith for about six months. It was terrible! He had seen Keith just about every day since that six month period began and he fell in love more each time he saw him. And he had been talking with Emo Park Boy hundreds of times a day, even if sending emails was a little less conventional than texting.

But the point was, he had to tell one of them, he just didn't know which one. Keith would kill him probably and he'd never hear from EPB again, which would break his heart. They were two of the most important people in his life and he was screwing up their lives because he was an idiot. Of course, nobody in his immediate group missed the stress that surrounded Lance in his everyday activities, and it all came to a head when he was hanging out with Keith.

"What's wrong, Lance?" He asks while they're hanging out at Keith's apartment.

Lance's stomach drops and he swallows audibly before giving a bullshit answer, "n-nothing's wrong!"

He said it too loud and too quick. "Lance, I know you. Why don't you talk to me?" Keith's puppy dog eyes were going to be the death of him. "Don't you trust me?"

Lance's own eyes widen, "of course I do! I trust you with my life!"

Keith was slightly taken aback by that, "oh…ok, but why won't you trust me with this?"

"I…I haven't told you because it's about you." He might as well rip off the bandaid.

The other man's eyes widen. "About me?"

The poor Cuban boy nods, his face aflame. "Keith…I have something to tell you. You see, these past six months have been some of the greatest of my life. But…I don't know if I can continue like this."

"Like…what?" Keith asks slowly.

"Like…we're just friends. I haven't been completely honest with you, about my feelings. We've called each other our best friend, but I can't continue like that." He couldn't look Keith in the eye and stared at the blank TV screen. "I want something more with you, but I don't wanna mess things up. And there's something else, I-mph!" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his.

Lance's eyes widen as Keith pulls away. "I…well I feel the same." The dark-haired boy offers a sweet and sheepish smile.

"You…I…what?" Lance stutters, trying to come up with something to say.

Keith, feeling impossibly bold, leans forward again. "I said, I like you, idiot." The words are a soft whisper against Lance's lips before Keith reclaims his mouth.

 **~Naughty Scene~**

After not being rejected, Keith's tongue traces the seams of Lance's lips, which finally jumpstarts the struggling boy's brain. Lance kisses back with fervor, forgetting completely that he was about to tell Keith about EPB. Lance's hands slowly inch up from his sides to Keith's waist as their kiss continues. Keith smiles against his mouth as the hand not supporting him on the back of the couch runs through Lance's soft hair. Lance groans into Keith's mouth and involuntarily grinds his hips up into Keith's. The man on top moans wantonly before returning the friction.

A couple of minutes of their heavy makeout session finds Lance on top after switching positions with a hand down Keith's pants as the other struggles to maintain his composure. "C'mon Keith, I know you wanna let go." Keith gasps as Lance tightens his grip on his cock. "Just let go for me, baby."

Keith moans loudly as Lance licks the shell of his ear. "L-Lance _please_." His breath comes in short pants as he tries to find the exact pressure.

Lance chuckles darkly, "what is it you need, baby? You want me to let go?" He pulls his hand off of Keith's dick but not out of his pants.

Keith whines so loudly it was almost a scream, "no Lance!"

The hand was back before Keith could do so much as take a breath. His back arches so he almost bends in half and Lance uses that angle to pull away from his ear and pull his partner's shirt up so he can trail sloppy kisses up and down his chest and stomach. His hand that was pumping Keith's cock speeds up, twisting and squeezing to the point of almost pain. But Keith was loving every second of it as Lance got him off.

Finally, Keith's pleasure came to a head and he came hard and loud with Lance's name as a scream. Lance works him through his aftershocks before pulling his hand away and licking the mess off of his hand and Keith's stomach. The ravenette flinches as Lance licks his dick but relaxes soon after when Lance stands up to resituate them on the couch; Lance on his back while Keith cuddles on top of him. "Damn." Keith breaks the silence, "I wasn't expecting that when I came over."

Lance huffs as he starts to play with Keith's hair. "But you liked it, right?"

The boy on top nods dreamily, "yeah, I loved it."

Lance was so screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Dear Loverboy fans! Super short update today but I'm trying to update/finish all of my stories so I can start new ones without leaving any cliffhangers! Life has been stressful and hectic recently and I haven't had the desire to write in a really long time, but I'm super excited to give you all this new chapter!**

 **Anyway, you don't want to hear about my life so I'll leave you this new chapter! Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters I just have the pleasure of torturing them in this specific instance. All rights and ownership go to the talented animators and writers of the show. Please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Keith was fucked. Royally, totally, and unconventionally. He was in love with _two men_!? How was that possible!? 2 years ago, if someone told Keith he was going to fall in love with anyone he would've laughed, but now he's in love with _two guys_!? That happened in movies and novels and shit, not to him! It had been just about a week since he and Lance entered a more serious element to their relationship and Keith couldn't get enough of him. When they stayed in together they would both slowly work the other one up until they exploded and gave in to their desires, it was honestly the best thing that Keith has ever experienced, but he felt so guilty afterward because of Loverboy.

 _Loverboy_ , the other guy that held his heart. The guy he had met first, the one that was so sweet and understanding. He was almost like Lance, but he knew there was no possible way they were the same. Lance was compassionate and everything but he was dirty as hell, Loverboy was just an innocent flirt. And Keith didn't know which one he preferred.

Shiro was the first one to notice Keith's shift in mood; caught between being a lovesick fool and a miserable child. Of course, Keith was surprised he even noticed because he was so lovestruck by his boss, Adam from the Zoo. The younger man swore that every time his brother came back from work he had a spring in his step, and he was constantly checking his phone because he and Adam had been talking recently after Adam took initiative and gave Shiro his number. It took almost five months, but Keith was happy and Shiro didn't think about his ex anymore.

One night they were both lounging on the couch when Keith got up to make popcorn. Of course, he left his phone on the couch, and Shiro heard two notifications pop up one after another. One was from Lance, some meme he found that was related to Keith some way or another, but the other was from an email handle that Shiro didn't recognize. " _Who's Loverboy?"_

Keith comes back with a large bowl of popcorn and right after he sits down, Shiro pops the question. "Who's Loverboy?"

Keith almost chokes on his popcorn.

After five minutes of solid coughing, Keith wipes his mouth and turns to Shiro with his eyes wide. "W-what…how did you-."

"You got a notification on your phone, bold of you to assume that I won't look over at it when it's half a foot away."

Keith looks away for a minute, "do you remember last year when we were at the diner and I said I only got an email from my teacher?"

Shiro mulls it over, "vaguely but I remember we freaked because we thought it was a lover."

"Well it sorta was, it was from a guy that AirDropped a message to me when I was in the park. We've been talking ever since and…I think I might really really like him."

His brother is silent for a moment. "And what about Lance?"

Keith groans and drops his head into his hands, "I met him afterward but I like him a lot too! Our relationship just got more serious and I don't know what to do about it! I don't know if I should choose Lance or this Loverboy!"

Shiro scoots over and rubs Keith's back soothingly. "Keith, take it from someone that has been on the receiving end of this sort of thing. If you're in love with someone, but begin to love someone else, then you never really loved the first person, to begin with. It would be in your best interest to tell Loverboy and find out if he was looking for a relationship after all."

Keith nods slowly in agreement, "I know, but I bet he'll hate me and never talk to me again."

"Would you rather lose Lance? A real person that you've talked to and met and…done _things_ with?"

"Gross Shiro! I don't need to hear that from your mouth!" Keith recoils but laughs as he does.

"Well, it's not my fault you're in this royally messed up situation! Who even talks to someone that AirDrops them a message!?"

Keith sticks his nose up and sets his hands on his hips, "me apparently, that's who!"

Shiro laughs and throws a pillow at him, but his smile falters a little. "Seriously Keith, you need to tell this Loverboy. In fact, you should probably tell Lance about him too."

Keith picks up his phone to do just that, but the email from Loverboy stops him short.

 _Dear Emo Park Boy,_

 _I think we need to talk about where this is going. This past year has been one of the best of my life. I've gotten closer to you than anyone else I ever have. And it's kinda cool that this all started in the middle of the park. But I have to come clean about something. I started seeing someone a while ago and I don't think it's fair to either of you. I need to pick so I don't lead you on, and I've chosen him. I'm sorry, but I feel like this is only a friendship that belongs to cyberspace. I'll still talk to you if you're not pissed at me. I'll be waiting for your reply._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Very Anxious Loverboy_

Keith sighs, "well I guess he started seeing someone as well. That burden has been lifted from me."

Shiro peers over and reads the email quickly. "You know, if you're so attached to this guy, why don't you ask him to meet finally? Since he's already picked another person over you, there's really no problem with catching feelings."

The other man nods hesitantly, "Yeah, where's the harm in it? I think it would be kinda nice to finally meet him."

Keith quickly opened a new email window and typed out his response.

 _Dear Loverboy,_

 _I completely understand. Actually I was going to talk to you about something too. I met another man too, and I agree. It's kind of silly that we thought this relationship could go any further than cyberspace. But since we've both already chosen, do you think we could meet in person sometime next week? It would be nice to finally meet the person that I've pretty much poured my heart out to several times. I'll wait for your reply as well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Sort of Excited Emo Park Boy_

* * *

 **A very short chapter but the end is coming soon! Will "Loverboy" agree to the meet? No idea! Hopefully, I can finish the new chapter quickly but feel free to comment like and do whatever else you like! I am open to requests at any time for new stories to get my writing juices flowing because my inspiration has been stagnant recently:(**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless and will stick around for more! I'll see you all later:)**


End file.
